A Lost Crow
by sammy7656
Summary: Hellboy and Raven's 'childhood' / 'teen' years - we know how they age all weirdly and everything... - in the B.P.R.D - or the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense- Hellboy X OC Hellboy is one of my all time fave movies :D hope you enjoy! -story somewhat based off the movies but it only lets me put it for comics...- reviews encouraged!
1. Raven Madison

**.:What would you do to protect your child?:.**

That was the question my father asked himself nearly 60 years ago...

**.:Would you give her the strength to fend off a grizzly bear?:.**

October 18, 1944

A baby girl was born. Her mother: dead.

Time of death: unknown.

Cause of death: gun shot.

Last seen: holding her baby girl in her cold lifeless arms; smiling down at her.

Her last words: "You will do great things my child... Raven..."

**.:Would you give her wings to soar through the sky and escape death?:.**

Her fathers name: John Madison.

His dream: To give his child a life where she will have no fear of death.

Cause of this dream: His wife, Amelia, was a magnet for the mob of killers, rapists, drug lords.

His fears: The mob killing his daughter.

**.:Would you protect her with your life?:.**

John Madison was a surgeon. He was forced into working for mobs, making the deaths of the people they killed seem natural. When he told the mob boss that he quit, the boss threatened to kill his wife and child. John left the state in hope to start a new life. 8 years John and Raven, his 9 year old daughter, went from state to state, town to town; running from the mob.

One night while watching over Raven he had caught himself in thought of making her a little harder to knock down, so to speak. The next morning he went to the library, in search of books to research his hypothesis. That day he vowed to make sure that if anything were to happen to him, Raven would be able to fend for herself and fight off the mob. That night he had also told his daughter what he was going to try to do for her. Raven, much more mentally older than how old she really was pondered the idea and agreed to proceed with his plans.

During the time she was getting used to her new found strength and retractable wings she began to explore different ancient cultures. She particularly studied the symbols in the books that her father kept in their library. She loved the swirls, and the geometrical shapes of the symbols to ward off evil spirits, to strengthen your will power and many, many more. Her father grew interested in these symbols as well.

One night while testing Ravens wings he asked "Raven dear, do you think we should maybe put some of those symbols on your skin as well? Just in case?" The little girl smiled and nodded. "Yes father, I think that's a wonderful idea. But how will they stay on my skin?" She looked down at her skin, that was now turning green. _Don't be frightened child._ Her father had told her when she first discovered it. _This just means that your body is changing to accept your wings and what not. Just like your eyes, remember?_ Yes, her eyes had changed indeed. Turning a golden yellow.

"Don't worry my dear, I will find a way to put them on you." He said putting his hand on her shoulder, signaling her to retract her wings.

A few years passed and Raven was now 12. Over those years she discovered she could communicate with birds, she had also grown a tail._To stabilize your wings, dear._ Her father had said when she noticed the nub sprouting near the end of her spine. In fact, the tail had grown off the spinal cord; which had shocked her father as well.

One night, while in the study with her father, Raven had a very unsettling feeling that she couldn't put her finger on. But she brushed it off, figuring it was something to do with the birds out side. _Probably quarreling over a worm._ She thought to her self as she pulled out a book and laid on her stomach in front of the warm fire place. Her father smiled and lit his pipe, happy to know that his daughters body had accepted the alterations and she could now forget about all the testing she had to do before.

Ravens ear twitched, and she looked up from her book. Her father looked at her then asked worriedly "What is it Raven?" "Shh!" She put her finger to her lips. Her tail swayed in frustration as she moved to the study's door. Her eyes widened. Suddenly the front door was knocked in and a man was yelling orders. "You three! Look up stairs! You two! Look in the kitchen! You look in there! You four! Come with me!"

Her father shot up out of his chair. "Raven hide now! Don't come out for any reason what so ever!" He ordered as he pulled his daughter towards the book shelf. He pulled a book and the shelf opened like a door to a dark hallway with a single oil lamp hanging from the wall. "But daddy!" Raven protested. The foot steps were getting louder. "Go to the end and don't come out till you know they're gone!" He ordered pushing her into the hall and closing the door with tears in his eyes. "Daddy..." She whispered to the door, her eyes pooling with tears. Taking the lamp she ran to the end of the hall and sat in the corner.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here boys." A man said. Other men started chuckling. "What do you want?" Ravens father asked them coldly. "Oh you want to know what we want? I think you know very well John!" The man says annoyed to him. Raven stands. "Oh no..." She whispers to herself. "Boys... kill him..." "NOOOO!" Raven screams running to the door. But she was too late. The gun fire was loud and unmistakable. Raven flung the door open revealing four men armed with guns, and an other man dressed in a white suit. They stare dumbfounded at Raven. "What the fuck are you?" The man asks.

Raven starts to hover above the ground hiding her face with her hair. Tears stream from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her madness has consumed her, turning her into a completely different person. The other men pile into the room behind their boss. "What the fuck?" One of them asks.

**BLACK OUT!**

Raven opens her eyes. The only thing in the study now is her father lying on the ground covered in blood. Cold and lifeless. She walks slowly to her father, tears forming in her golden eyes. "Father..." She drops to her knees and clutches him, sobbing into his blood stained shirt. After an hour of mourning she calms her self, then notices something sticking out of his shirt pocket. She pulls out the folded paper. "A note...?"

_Raven,_

_if your reading this I am either dead or your in the bunker I built behind the book case._

_Even if your in the bunker you will come out to find that I am dead._

_I need you to do something for me my little crow, Daddy's old friend will keep you safe._

_He will protect you, but you will have to make a decision when you get older._

_I hope you will make the right choice._

_I know you will make me very proud._

_You will find the __address to where he is in my shirt pocket._

_The directions are on that paper as well so you can fly there._

_Try not to be seen, you know how people get when they see you._

_I will do my best and see to it that I will look after you in heaven._

_Have a safe trip, and please don't be too sad._

_I don't like it when my little bird is unhappy._

_I love you so much, please have a happy and long life._

_Love, Daddy_


	2. Professor Broom & Hellboy

The flight was long, even from the tip of Texas; but Raven finally arrived to the military base in New Mexico. She followed the direction's down to every letter, and found the hanger where the professor was supposedly living.

Raven perched herself on a branch in a tree just next to the hanger. She looks to her side at the crow on the branch next to her. Raven clucks her tongue and puts her arm out. The bird responds, and lands on her fore arm. "Do you know who lives there?" She asks, pointing to the hanger. _~A man and a red boy with one very large hand.~_ The crow replies. Raven cocks her head at the 'red boy' part, but thanks the crow and allows it to fly back to an other branch.

Retracting her wings, she jumps down and walks up to the hangers door. Her tail sways nervously. She takes a deep breath and knocks. "Coming, coming." She hears a voice call from inside.

The door opens to reveal a man that looked about her fathers age, maybe younger. He cocks his head at the sight of her and says "Um, may I help you child?" She looks down to her toes. "Um, are you... Professor Broom?" She asks shyly peeking up at him through her bangs. "Yes, yes I am... Might I ask who you are?" The professor asks. Raven looks up at him. A red boy with horns, a tail and a stone hand catches her eyes. He looks around Broom, staring at Raven.

"I am John Madison's daughter- sorry, was... he was killed last night." She pulls the notes out of her pocket and gives them to the professor. "He gave me these, they told me to seek help from you." She says. Broom takes the papers and opens the door for her. "Come inside, would you like something to drink?" He asks. Raven steps carefully in. "Oh, that's not necessary..." She replies. "No, no. I insist. At least have a glass of water." Broom says.

Raven nods and takes a seat on the worn couch. The boy with horns sits in a chair in the kitchen, studying her. She blushes slightly, her cheeks turning purple and her hair hiding her face. "Why don't you bring this to her, try to be nice; she just lost her father." Broom whispers to him, handing him the glass of water. "Um, alright..." he says nervously.

He walks over to Raven, his tail twitching nervously. Raven looks up and gives a small smile. The boy smiles shyly back. "Here you are, I'm Hellboy by the way." He says handing her the glass. She smiles and takes it. "I'm Raven. Why do they call you Hellboy, if you don't mind me asking." Raven asks. He slowly sits down next to her. "The horns, tail, red skin... The obvious stuff." They chuckle. "What about you? Why do they call you Raven?" Hellboy asks.

Raven grins and sets the glass on the coffee tale in front of them. "Watch this." She says with a smile, standing and walking in front of him. She turns her back to him, first showing him the wings tattooed to her back, then reveals her black feathered wings. "Wow!" Hellboy exclaims. The professor smiles. "That's extraordinary!" He says walking towards her.

"Um, may I?" He asks pointing to her left wing. Raven smiles. "Of course." She replies. Broom carefully examines her wing with pure admiration. "And you can retract them as well?" He asks excitedly. She nods smiling. "Wow!" Hellboy says awestruck. Raven retracts her wings and pulls out an other folded up sheet of paper from her pocket. "I thought you'd might like to read this. It explains everything I'm capable of."

The professor takes the paper eagerly. Hellboy goes up on his toes next to him. "I wanna see, I wanna see!" He says impatiently. Raven smiles proudly as they read with dumbfounded expressions. "You can talk to birds?" Hellboy asks. She smiles and nods. "That's how I knew which hanger to go to." The professor smiles. "She can lift 50 times her weight as well." He says impressed. "Wow!" Hellboy responds.

"My apologies, but you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight. I will send a request for a bed in the morning; Let me get you a pillow and blanket." Broom says walking down the hallway. "So you're gonna live with us now?" Hellboy asks frantically. "Yeah, I guess so." She says with a smile. "Cool! maybe you could show me how much you can lift tomorrow!" He suggests eagerly. She nods. _Looks like I have a new home... I like it so far._


	3. What's Important? Weight

The next morning Raven was woken by the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She inhales deeply but stays put, still extremely tired. "Hellboy! Let her sleep! She had to spend and entire day just flying here!" Professor Broom whispers to Hellboy. "Really? She was _that_ far away?" He whispers back, getting up. The professor nods then carefully takes out a glass, filling it with water. Raven shifts and lazily opens her eyes, letting out a great sigh. "Morning!" Hellboy and Broom greet her. Raven sits up and stretches. "Morning..." She replies, swinging her legs off the edge of the couch yawning.

"Come, lets go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast!" Broom says putting his now empty glass in the sink, then making his way to the door. Hellboy and Raven walk outside and wait for the professor to lead them to the cafeteria.

On their way over they pass several soldiers. They over look Broom and Hellboy but gawk at the little green girl with black tattoos. "Morning gentlemen." Raven greets kindly to them. They nod their heads in response and Raven smiles to them. "Come Raven! I don't want you getting lost!" Broom calls over his shoulder. "Yes professor!" She calls back, releasing her wings and flying frantically to her guardian; Leaving two soldiers with their jaws to the ground. "You saw that too, right?" One of them asks. "Uh-huh..." The other one responds nodding.

The professor and two children pile food onto their trays and find seats at an empty table; attracting many gazes with Broom and Hellboy's new friend as she beats her wings softly, hovering just a few inches above the ground. Hellboy smiles as she retracts her wings, landing in the chair beside him. "You know how to attract quite a lot of attention my dear." Broom states with a light chuckle as Hellboy smirks. Raven glances around the room and blushes slightly. "Sorry..." She says embarrassed. Broom smiles. "Its fine! You should have seen how they were when Hellboy first came here!" He assures the purple cheeked little girl.

Hellboy smiles. "You should have seen their faces!" He says laughing. "It was priceless!" He adds. Raven smiles and starts to eat her eggs.

* * *

After breakfast, Broom stood to head to the general. "I must tell him that you are here. Hellboy will show you around..." Broom turns, about to leave. "... Stay _ out_ of trouble!" He adds over his shoulder. "We will!" Hellboy calls back. "Okay... hmm... Why don't we go to the gym first?" He suggests. Raven nods. "We're gonna have to get you some sweats first though... Follow me!" He says running through the cafeteria doors. Raven smiles flying to catch up to him.

"That hanger right there!" He calls up to her, pointing to a hanger about a mile away. "Fly over there!" He says. Raven smiles. "Take my hand! Don't let go till your back on the ground!" She says putting her hand out. Hellboy grabs it and Raven easily pulls him up so she can lock her arms around his chest. Hellboy's eyes widen as his tail wraps around Ravens ankle (Due to his 'instincts', he would later tell her). Raven smiles even more as she hears his heart beat quicken, then laughs as she sees the passing soldiers stop dead in their tracks. Hellboy laughs with her, noticing them as well.

Raven slows down as she gets closer to the door of the hanger. She then descends to the ground, setting Hellboy on his feet. He looks away as he quickly unwraps his tail from her ankle. If it weren't for his red skin, she'd be able to tell he was blushing.

Hellboy opens the door. Inside is what almost looks like a store on a black and white t.v. Only there were no flashy signs telling you things were on sale. They walk through the racks of various sports clothes and make their way to the far right corner of the room. In the corner several shelves were mounted to the wall, piled with the same clothes they just passed; only these clothes were smaller. "Some of the soldiers bring their kids for a day every so often." Hellboy explains. Raven nods in response. He gestures to the shelves. She walks closer to them and picks up a pair of gray sweat pants. She then scans the clothes for a shirt. _Are you kidding me? They only have sports bras? _She thought as she reached for a black sports bra. Hellboy grabs a pair of black basketball shorts and turns to the left with Raven trailing behind him.

He opens an other door, revealing a room filled with gym equipment. Hellboy waves his hand over his shoulder, signaling Raven to follow him. He leads them to a hallway and both walk down it till they reach the end where it branches off in two opposite directions. He points to the women's locker room and says "Change in there, I'll wait for you out here when I'm done changing... okay?" Raven nods and walks into the locker room.

**~Raven's POV~**

There are a few women when I walk into the locker room. They all stare at me, of course. _Why wouldn't they stupid? _I sigh and open a locker in the corner where no one is, then turn to the small stack of clothes before me. "Why couldn't there be a tank top?" I ask myself under my breath miserably as I pull off my t-shirt **(which has pre-cut holes; I'd like to add before anyone gets on my ass about that! ~ A/N)**._Stupid growth spurt..._ I think bitterly as I tug off my cargo pants.

_Why couldn't I have been a boy?_ I unfold the sweat pants first and quickly yank them on. Oh, how I hated it when this much of my skin was exposed... **(Not for her skin color and tattoos but because of the size of her stomach; something that ALL girls obsess over... ~ A/N)**. I then pulled on the black sports bra and threw my regular comfy clothes into the small locker.

Again, heads turn as I make my way out of the locker room. I walk out into the main hall and see Hellboy leaning against the wall facing the rest of the gym. I look down at what I'm wearing and quickly shrink to the wall, tucking my tail in between my legs. I take in a deep breath. _Stop being so foolish! You're wearing the exact same thing as every other woman out there! Now go! Hes been waiting very patiently for you!_

I slowly make my way over to Hellboy. He turns to look at me and my arms quickly cover my stomach as I look down at the black worn converse on my feet. He scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. "Come on, I still wanna see how much you can lift." He says with a smile. I look up at him, my fringe covering my left eye, and smile back at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Hellboy asks as we make our way to the weights. "Sure Red." I reply, hoping he doesn't mind my little nickname. He smiles at the name then gives me a serious look. "All those tattoos... do they have any importance?" He asks pointing to a tribal wolf howling at a moon on my right shoulder. I nod. "Each one has its own meaning and purpose... This one, for example..." I point to the spiral and waves running across my collar bone. "... is to give me strength and right judgement." I explain leafing through the weight disks.

"Whats the heaviest weight we have here?" I ask a nearby soldier with bulky muscles. He stares briefly at me, then smiles. "We've got about twenty 50 pounders." He replies. I tilt my head on my left shoulder, looking up at him. "Do you mind helping me with them? Please?" I ask sweetly. The soldier smirks, then nods. He comes back with the disk, somewhat just slightly having a hard time with it. I walk over and pick up a 50 pounder, twirling it on my finger. The soldiers eyes nearly pop out of his sockets. "Ready?" I ask holding the weight up to the bar with my index finger and thumb. The soldier stares at the weight, then me. "Um... yeah..."

After a few minutes we get all twenty weights on the bar, adding up to about 1,020 pounds. I lift the bar with my right hand, testing it. "Hmm, got any more weights?" I ask, the bar pounding on the rack as I let it go. "Uh... yeah..." He said. We ended up with a total of 5,520 pounds on the bar. The whole gym was surrounding the bench as all the weights in the gym were being put on.

I slide my little frame onto the bench and place my hands on the bar. Red's (Hellboy) eyes never leave me as I pause, creating a dramatic effect. I started pumping iron. It wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be so I didn't have to do much to reach 20 reps. I'm at about my 50th rep as the general walks into the gym with the professor trailing behind him. I put the bar on the rack, stand and solute, like everyone else in the room (including Red). The general stood stunned for a few seconds. His eyes flicking from the weights on the bar, to me. Absent minded, he solutes, allowing everyone to go back to what they were doing. Turning, he whispers something to professor Broom.

"That was awesome Green!" Red says smirking. I smile at the same type of name hes given me. He looks down at my stomach. _Crap! I hate it when people look there! I mean the tattoo is cool, but I have a pudge!_ I quickly cover my stomach with my arms. He knits his eyebrows in confusion, then he realizes. "Aw come on! I just wanna see the tattoo! I barely saw it! Besides your a twig! Come on, pleeeeeeeeeease?" He begs, poking his lower lip out. I let out a little smile at his puppy dog look and slowly move my arms. A sun circles my belly button as spikes, waves and swirls jut out on the left and right sides of the sun.

My cheeks turn a light shade of purple as he studies it. "Whats this one for?" He asks, tracing the lines with his yellow eyes. "Its to help me see the peace and kindness of any person I meet... My father and I thought it was something important to look for." I explain as I play with my fathers rosary tied loosely to my right wrist.

Red smiles. "Those are great qualities to find in people." He says looking into my eyes. My cheeks turn a deeper shade of purple and I shift my head so my bangs hide it.

**~Hellboy's POV**~

_I can make her blush so easily..._ I thought as Raven hid her face with her bangs for the um-teenth time. We were on our way to the cafeteria for dinner now. The day went by with flying colors. I found out more and more about her the more time I spent time with her.

"So your dad gave you your wings and everything else?" I ask her carrying my tray to the table we sat at for both breakfast and lunch. She nods. "You said he had a reason, right? What was it exactly?" I asked curiously. She looked down at her feet hovering above the ground. I saw sorrow in her eyes. "Um..." She stars. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Green... I'm not gonna force you to answer all my questions. I say as we take our seats.

She looks up from her tray, retracting her wings. She nods and says quietly "Thanks Red." I smile softly to her. "No problem... Where'd dad go?" I ask, looking around the cafeteria. "Not sure..." She looks around. "... Haven't seen him since we were in the gym, when the general came... oh! There he is!" She says pointing to him as he made his way to the table in a bit of a hurry.

"Children! I have wonderful news!" Father said excitedly as he sat at the table. "What is it professor?" Raven asks. He smiles. "The general said that we could transfer to the B.P.R.D in New Jersey!" He replies with a huge grin. I smile. "That's great! When do we leave?" I ask. "Tomorrow! We'll have to pack everything tonight so we're ready when we get up early in the morning!" He says, excitement exploding from his body.

" Whats it like?" Raven asks as she shoves a spoonfull of Mac n' Cheese in her mouth. "You'll have to see for yourself little one. Even I don't know what its like! All I know is that its better than the hanger we're in now!" Dad says with a kind smile. Raven smiles back at him. I absolutely loved how today went!

* * *

**Sam- HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONG!**

**Inner Sam- he he he that's what she said!**

**Sam- *glares* Anyway haven't updated anything in a while and I finally finished typing this! THANK GOD!**

**Inner Sam- you really move things along... really hurrying things dude...**

**Sam- SHUT UP! there's a chapter in my head that I REALLY wanna get to... well several... but I hoped you guys liked it! reviews are encouraged!**

**Inner Sam- REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Sam- I'm not gonna bale you out again... your on your own dude!**


	4. The BPRD Our New Home

**~Raven's POV~**

"Raven... Raven..." I hear Hellboy whisper, nudging my shoulder lightly. "Raven wake up, we're almost there." He says. I look out the plane to the clouds and the rising sun, the shy painted with pinks, yellows and light oranges. "Are we landing yet?" I asks sleepily, yawning and rubbing my eyes. "In a few minutes, father wanted me to wake you." He says. The general had us flown over by some of his pilots. _"We can't have you two seen... you both know the reason..."_ The general had said before we boarded the plane.

The only things I brought with me were my fathers notes and his rosary. _"We'll get you some clothes once we get there."_ Broom had assured me as I helped him and Hellboy with their bags.

The plane landed in a military base where a black van with no windows on the sides waited to pick us up. Hellboy, professor Broom and I were moved to the van. I fell asleep again on the 45 minute ride to the B.P.R.D; still exhausted from the plane ride. This time I wake up as we pull up to the gate. I quickly realize that my head was resting on Hellboy's shoulder and sit up straight, looking down at my feet and hiding my purple cheeks with my hair. Hellboy jumps at my sudden action. "Sorry..." I apologize. "Its fine..." He replies.

The lobby of the very large building had a great big empty room with a single desk and guard. In the middle we stood on what seemed to be the organizations crest. "I am professor Broom." The professor introduces to the guard. The guard nods and says "Yes, we've been expecting you... watch you hands and elbows..."

The crest of a hand clutching a sword handle begins to slowly drop through the floor. shortly after, we were shown our rooms and were given a tour of our new home.

**.:THREE YEARS LATER:.**

Raven and Hellboy are now 15 years of age and both have grown accustomed to their new home. They had also made friends with the group of agents that look after them; or as they called them: "The Nanny Squad that followed their every move." They both understood why they had them, but that didn't mean it stopped them from messing with The Nanny Squad...

**~Hellboy's POV~**

Raven _really_ did it this time. "GET BACK HERE!" Agent Anderson yells as he runs down the hall, trying to catch up with Raven and I. "I can't _ believe_ you taped poppers under the toilet seat!"** (The firework that pops on contact with the ground, usually referred to as poppers. ~ A/N) **I say laughing hysterically. She grins. "Go hide!" She replies. I nod and we both go in opposite directions on the next corridor we ran to.

Anderson stops. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yells. I run all the way to the library and hide on the second floor of the room wedge myself in between two book shelves. After about twenty minutes I decide that he gave up and jumped back down.

Raven bursts through the door at full speed. Noticing me she yells "Hide!" I now shove myself under a desk and pull in the chair as Raven flies to the second level and hides.

Seconds later, two agents burst into the library. I watch as Anderson walks past me and I can see agent Smith make her way up the stairs. After a few minutes of looking they walk out of the library. We both wait for about ten minutes before we come out of hiding. "That was close." Raven says smiling at me with a huge grin on her face. I give her the same grin and nod.

We walk out the library, but are suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. _Crap! They were waiting for us! How could we be so  stupid? _They wheel us to the professor, and Anderson chews us out as we keep out poker faces on when he explains what happened. We give slight smiles, but quickly wiped them off when he turns and storms out.

As soon as the door closes everyone in the room (including Smith) bursts laughing. It took a few minutes to calm down but we finally did. "There will be a new person joining us tomorrow." Father informs us completely serious. "Whats their name?" Raven asks wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "His name is Abe, we will be filling this..." He points to a giant tank to the side of his office. "... with water from him and you two can meet him in the afternoon tomorrow." He says looking down at a few papers. "Why does he need a tank of water?" I ask quite confused. Father smiles. "You'll see tomorrow." Is all he replies with.

**~Raven's POV~**

After professor Broom tells us the news we make our way to Red's room to just kinda hang out. We walk up to the door and agent Williams opens the big fancy lock on the 2.5 foot thick door. One side of the room has a t.v set in one corner, he has a bed in the back of an old pick up truck and in the middle of the room he has a big table covered with kittens.

"Wonder what the new guys gonna be like." I say as a kitten meows up at me and puts her front paws on my stomach. "Who knows..." Red replies sitting on the edge of the bed. I carefully pick up the black kitten and make my way to the arm chair a few feet away from Red's bed. Sitting I look over at him. He stares at the table where most of the little felines were swarming.

"You alright Red?... You seem... distant..." I say as the kitten purrs and looks up at me with her one eye surrounded my white fur as she lays on my chest. He runs his hand up his fore head and in between his filed horns. "Yeah, just a head ache..." He says as an other cat makes its way to me. Getting up, I scoop up the cat and plop them both on Red's chest before I walk to his bathroom. I can hear Red turn on his t.v as I fill a glass with cold water and put two dosages of aspirin in my hand.

I walk back out and say "Here, get up and take this." He sits up and takes the glass of water, then looks at aspirin. "That _my_ dosage or the _ bottles_?" He asks. I smile. "Its yours, now take it." I say pushing my hand closer to him. He takes the pills from my hand and gulps them down with the water. I look over at his alarm clock. "Its almost our curfew, I gotta go Red." I say turning to leave.

"Hang on... I wanna give you something." Red says quickly. He gets up and walks to the table holding both the kittens I plopped on his chest, putting down the white one. Red walks up to me scratching the black kittens head. "Shes not to found of the others but I know she _really_ likes you... Have her..." He says putting the feline in my hands. I smile down at it, then Red.

"Thanks Red..." I say, then I kiss him on his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." I say before closing his door; leaving a stunned Hellboy.

**~Hellboy's POV~**

My door closes and I still stand frozen. One of the cats nudges my arm. "YES!" I yell loudly,putting my fist in the air then pulling it back to my chest.


	5. Abe Sapien

Like every other morning, Raven had woken up at the ass-crack of dawn; 5:30 A.M. Her bird instincts controlling her biological alarm clock. She sat up, stretched out her arms, legs, tail and wings, then headed to her bathroom. Satisfied with her hair after much brushing, she changed into a halter top and her favorite baggy cargo pants.

**~Hellboy's POV~  
**

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Williams greets, pushing in my breakfast. I groan. "Is it 9:30 already?" I ask, rolling onto my back and covering my eyes with my left arm. "It seems so." He replies with a chuckle, turning on my lights. I move my arm slowly, exposing my eyes to the blinding light that had filled my room.

Sitting up, Williams tosses me a stick of deodorant; our daily routine beginning.

**~Raven's POV~**

After having breakfast around 9:45, my human half finally waking up; I decided to head to the professors office to meet the new addition to the B.P.R.D. I made my way through the doors around 10 and looked into the room. The professors desk was sitting where it normally sat with mountains of papers and other miscellaneous things strewn across it. The walls were covered in bookshelves of other different, some would consider, strange books nearly over flowing the shelves. Before me stood a giant tank filled with water, the lights in it turning the water blue; the tank would have been the first thing I looked at, but it was empty. Stepping into the room I yawn and lazily run a hand through my hair. "Professor...?" I call out to the empty room.

"Hes not here at the moments." I jump at the sudden voice and turn to the tank again. This time my eyes are met with a pair of large black ones that blink two sets of eyelids. They boy in the tank had to at least be somewhere around my age. He had blue skin with different black lined patterns and his hands and feet were webbed. His eyes nearly took up half of his face. His gills on the sides of his neck slowly rise and fall as he studies me.

"You are Raven Madison, 15 years of age, your mother died a year after you were born and your father was killed three years ago. His name was John Madison; he was the one who gave you your wings and strength. Your mothers name was Amelia Madison, she loved both you and your father dearly, but attracted much danger from various mobs." He stated, cocking his head to the side as he looked at me, his hand spread on the glass, steadying him. I stare at him, dumbfounded. "How...?" I begin, not being able to finish my sentence. "I'm physic. My name is Abraham Sapien, Abe for short." Abe says swimming up a bit to get to my eye level.

"That's amazing..." I say, slowly walking towards the tank. "Thank you." He replies with a nod. I finally stop in front of him and see that he was almost Red's height, maybe a few inches shorter. "Does it ever drive you mad? Hearing everyone's life story and-" "Thoughts?" He finishes before I do. I nod. He shakes his head. "No, I try my best to ignore them. I don't like invading in other peoples thoughts, after all they are only for them to hear... technically..." He explains. I smile. "Yeah, well its good to hear that you have your own right judgement." I say with a polite smile.

**~Hellboy's POV~**

Coffee cup in hand I made my way to fathers office to meet our "new arrival". I let out an other yawn as I am just about to open the door. I can hear fain laughter, one from Raven and the other sounded as if it responded to her through a speaker. My tail flicks side to side with both curiosity and slight jealousy, my instincts taking over my thoughts.

Pushing the door open, I try my best to push away my thoughts as well. I open the door to find Raven sitting on the floor next to a very large tank. What appears to be a half fish, half boy treads water in the tank so he can stay next to Raven. I open my mouth to introduce myself but fish boy beats me to it. "The people here call you Hellboy. Some call you Red, but Raven was the one who gave you that name when you both first met. Like Raven, you are 15 years of age an have unnatural strength. Your true name is Anung Un Rama and you were brought here from hell by the Nazi's but professor Broom took you in and cared for you like a son." He said cocking his head at me and blinking his big black eyes. "How did...?" I ask a bit taken aback and pissed off. "Hes physic..." Raven explains. "Red this is Abe." She introduces.

I nod in response, my tail still flicking from my thoughts. _Shut the hell up!_ I think back to them, trying to calm my rising temper. Hearing Abe making Raven laugh and really just fitting in I guess is upsetting the dominant part of the demon in me... "Hi." I finally say, not moving an inch.

Abe waves and nods, obviously hearing the madness in my mind. _I have to get out of here..._ "I know we just met and all, but I've gotta get to the gym... I'll catch up with ya later blue boy." I say, quickly turning and walking out the door before anyone could protest. I didn't care if anyone did protest anyway... All I really cared about was blowing off some steam in the gym.

**~Raven's POV~**

"Sorry... hes not usually like that... well he is but not until he really decides he hates you..." I state, both puzzled by and disappointed in Red. _God I sound motherly!_ "He was jealous because we hit it off so well with out him." Abe replies, with a matter-a-fact like tone. "Red? Jealous? Yeah right..." I say, brushing off the thought, though I know hes right. "Its the demon part of him, its extremely dominant and possessive... it has also taken a liking to you since the day he first noticed that tattoo on you stomach." Abe counters as he points a webbed finger to my belly.

I look down at it, remembering that day; how nervous I was when I walked of the locker room. I smile at the thought, but quickly return to reality. "But... why me?... Of all people it could choose... Why would it settle on _ me_?" I ask truly confused. Abe shrugs. "It might be because you are so kind to him, and yes I know about Liz as well; But for its own reason, the demon in him has chosen _ you_ and you _ alone_." Abe explains then looks to me again.

"Sorry, but that thought was getting quite loud." He apologizes. "Its fine... You think I should...?" I start to ask, allowing him to finish. "Sort things out with him? That would be wise... I don't want to have an enemy my first day, especially if I'm living under the same roof as him." He says whole heartedly, he was obviously terrified of being squished by Red's right hand. _Most people are..._

**.:AT THE GYM:.**

The gym in the B.P.R.D was set up exactly like the one at the army base only a this one was a bit bigger with a few punching bags thrown in. Red was currently taking out his anger on his specially made punching bag that was chained heavily near the far left corner of the gym.

After I had changed into my sweatpants and black tank top, I made my way to the back of the gym. "Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" I ask, moving to steady the bag. He stops punching it. "You know I hate it when you hold it Green." He says pointing to the bag. I let out a over exaggerated groan. "Red we've been through this a million times! I can handle whatever you throw at me! _I_ should be the one worrying about _you_ if _you _offer to hold _my_ punching bag steady..." I tell him, still hanging onto the bag.

"I know, I know..." He says with a sigh. He gives his best shot with his right hand. The bag just barely twitches. I smirk. He rolls his eyes with a smile and starts punching it again. "So... what did you wanna talk to me about?" Red asks after a few punches. "What happened back there with Abe?" I ask dumbly. "What're you talking about?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the bag. I look down at the floor. "I don't know... you were just acting... different..." I say, trying to get the truth from him.

He shifts his eyes to me then returns them quickly to the bag. "What? I needed to get to the gym... Is that a crime?" He asks with a smile. "If you say so..." I reply, egging him on. "Whats that supposed to mean?" He asks cocking an eyebrow. I smile and lean my back on the bag. "Oh nothing!" I say crossing my arms over my chest. He stops punching the bag and walks in front of me. "What's fish boy tell you?" He asks crossing his arms over his chest as well.

My tail flicks mischievously. "Not much... just a case of a jealous little demon, that's all!" I say with a smirk, beginning to turn and walk away as if that was all I wanted to tell him. "Exsqueese me?" He asks following me. I smile. "Well, it seems as though the big bad demon has a wittre crush on me!" I say turning to him and tapping his nose. I quickly spin on my heal and break into a sprint. "Hey! Get back here!" Red yells, embarrassment leaking into his voice.

He starts running after me and I could have swarn his cheeks were redder than usual. "Gonna have to catch me first lover boy!" I yell back to him, releasing my wings. "Hey! No fair!" He yells back as I fly down the halls.

**~Hellboy's POV~**

****Raven disappears around the next corner, her laughter growing faint. _I'm never gonna catch her at this_ _rate..._ I start to slow down and head to my room


	6. A Verbal Confession

**OH MY FREAKING GOD, HAVE I HAD IT WITH WRITERS BLOCK! I know what you're all thinking... "HOLY SHIT! IT LIVES!" yep... sorry about that guys... but writers block... thou art a heartless bitch... . anyway i hope you guys like this chapter, i think there's at least one "awwwww!" moment in it lol anyway, enjoy reading ^.^ ~ A/N**

* * *

**-Hellboy's POV-**

Williams unlocks my door as I approach him. I could still feel the heat in my cheeks and I wasn't exactly happy with that... I stop in front of my bed and allow myself to fall face first on it. "She knows!" I groan into my pillows miserably. "Damn that stupid physic fish boy!" I sigh and put the side of my head on the pillow so I can breathe.

The end of the bed sinks and my heart nearly stops. "Hey Red..." I hear Raven whisper. I pick up my head and look back. _You have got to be kidding me! _I roll onto my back and prop myself up with my elbows. "How long have you been there?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow, afraid to hear the answer. "Long enough..." She replies with violet cheeks, looking down at her knees. I sit up. "Well, that's just great..." I mutter to myself as heat returns to my cheeks as well.

I run a hand in between my filed horns and sigh. Raven pushes her hair behind her ear. "Fish boy doesn't lie Green..." I say finally, filling the gap of silence. She hesitates before she replies. "If he didn't lie... prove it... I want a verbal confession..." She says, playing with the hem of her shirt. _Shit... _I take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, closing my eyes. "Raven..." I can fell the rest of my sentence stuck in my throat, begging to be let out. My stomach flips and my hand starts to shake. "... I love you..." I finally let out. I don't dare open my eyes, I'm too afraid of what I'll see.

A set of soft lips carefully touch mine then pull away. "I love you too..." She whispers, almost out of breath. "... Hellboy..." _She said my name... _I couldn't believe my ears/ I open my eyes to look at her. Her cheeks were a shade of purple so deep, they almost looked blue. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as though she could fall over if I touched her. "...W-what...?" I ask, convinced that I had imagined everything that had just happened.

She kisses me again, this time much more sure that its what she wanted. We part again and her nose is less than a centimeter away from mine. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to hang on to the feeling. The way she felt pressed against me, the way her breathing quickened when she stopped kissing me, but most of all, the way she made me feel when her soft teal lips caressed mine. "I love you..." She whispered softly, her forehead leaning on mine for support. I braid my left hand with the hair in the back of Ravens head and lean closer to her. My nose grazes hers and she breathes in sharply. "... I've been waiting a long, long time to do this..." I whisper to her before I kiss her deeply.

**-Raven's POV-**

_I never thought _this_ would happen... _I think to myself, realizing that I was laying in Red's bed right beside him, his arms wrapped around me as we stared up at the ceiling, just talking. _He's so warm... _Our tails had intertwined themselves somewhere maybe an hour ago. I was surprised we hadn't managed to fall asleep like this. We were quiet for quite some time, but we didn't mind, we just enjoyed each others company.

"Red?" I say quietly. "Hmm?" He asks, sounding very comfortable and groggy. "When we were younger, you asked why my dad gave me my strength and wings..." I began, pausing. "That I did... why?" He asked, rubbing his thumb on my arm. I take in a breath and let it out slowly. _Tell him..._

"He gave them to me because a mob was after him..." My throat tightened on me and my eyes started to burn. "...They killed my mom and they threatened to come after me next..." I took in a ragged breath. "... He said he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to me..." I finished, a tear sliding down my cheek. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the others. A warm thumb lightly rubs the tear from my cheek and caring lips press a kiss to my forehead. "Your father sounded like a great man... What hes done for you is something that every father wishes he could give his daughter." He whispered to me, hugging me closer to him.

I fell asleep like that. Reds forehead on my head, his warm arms wrapped around me, pulled close to him. And for once in a very, very long time... I felt safe...


End file.
